Île de la tour du paradis
by quentin.herbrecht
Summary: Erza, en ouvrant les yeux, découvre avec surprise que le paysage ressemble beaucoup à celui du monde réel, et pour cause, elle vient d'être sauvée contre sa volonté.


**Île de la tour du paradis**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, les paupières lourdes de sommeil et distinguai rapidement le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à moi: le ciel sombre était parsemé de plusieurs centaines d'étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres et le croissant de lune aussi lumineux que le soleil quand il n'est pas caché par des nuages. Étais-je réellement décédée? Était-ce le paradis qui me faisait face? Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, les larmes roulèrent sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Au moins, Gérard et moi étions morts pour le bien de l'humanité mais il m'était impossible d'effacer ces souvenirs douloureux le concernant car, en effet, j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce charmant garçon qui, dans notre enfance, lorsque nous étions emprisonnés, m'avait sauvée en prenant ma place et était finalement devenu un type horrible, avide de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour écraser les autres. Soudain, je sentis une goutte d'eau sur ma joue et lorsque je relevai la tête, j'aperçus le regard de Natsu qui était baigné d'eau salée. Quoi? Comment se fait-il que je sois dans les bras du chasseur de dragon?

«N-Natsu… Que fais-tu ici, es-tu mort également? Demandai-je, la voix tremblante.»

«Ne refais plus jamais une chose aussi idiote! Gronda-t-il en serrant les poings. Tu n'es qu'une imbécile, vouloir te sacrifier pour tes amis alors que cela ne fera que causer une infinie tristesse, dit-il alors que les larmes coulaient.»

«J-J'ai échappé une nouvelle fois à la mort? T-Tu veux dire que tu m'as sauvée? Que s'est-il passé? Où est Gérard?»

«Cesses de poser des questions insensées ! Tu es en vie et il n'y a que cela qui compte à mes yeux. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te soucier des autres pour te concentrer sur ta propre personne ! Tu souffres depuis des années en silence à cause de ce gars, n'est-ce pas?»

En guise de réponse, je hochai la tête. Gérard avait toujours eu une place particulière dans mon cœur mais cela ne m'avait apportée énormément de douleur. Une nouvelle fois, sans m'en rendre compte, je pleurai.

«Tes pleurs n'arrangeront pas grand-chose, tu sais. Erza… Tu comptais réellement m'abandonner de cette façon aussi lâche ? Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre!»

«J-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que cela vous toucherez autant et surtout une personne aussi forte que t…»

«Ferme-la! S'emporta-t-il en serrant les dents. Le passé ne compte pas si les souvenirs ne sont agréables et il faut se soucier du présent pour ne pas que des choses désagréables ne se déroulent encore une fois.»

Je me mis à réfléchir à ses paroles et réalisai la profondeur de ses sentiments en sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il avait fermé les siens, certainement pour savourer ce moment particulier. Puis, lentement, je l'imitai tout en répondant au baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou et d'appuyer dessus avec l'une de mes mains.

A cet instant, tous mes souvenirs douloureux disparurent et seul nous deux existions. Bien que cela soit ma première expérience amoureuse, je trouvai rapidement le rythme adapté et notre étreinte sembla plus passionnée. A bout de souffle, nous nous éloignèrent légèrement avant d'esquisser un sourire entendu.

«Tu m'as vraiment fait une peur bleue! Écoutes… Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi d'oublier Gérard mais il fait partie de ton passé qui n'a pas été rose, tout comme le mien, bien que je fus élevé par Igneel. Mais tu dois vraiment faire le vide dans ton esprit et ainsi, tu pourras vivre pleinement dans le présent et comptes sur moi pour t'y aider, affirmai-je en l'observant amoureusement.»

«J'en suis convaincue, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre mon torse alors que je lui caressai affectueusement sa longue chevelure flamboyante. Je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur, Natsu. Grâce à toi, la pluie a cessé et je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose si, toutefois, tu consens à rester à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours?»

«Bien sûr! M'exclamai-je en souriant pleinement alors que nos prénoms résonnaient au loin dans la bouche de nos amis. Je t'aime sincèrement, Erza et j'espère que tu réussiras à oublier…»

Je ne pus finir ma phrase puisqu'elle m'embrassait, à son tour. Je me flanquai une claque mentalement, il m'avait fallu attendre qu'elle prenne la décision de se sacrifier pour réaliser que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, non mais quel crétin! Cependant, le temps passé sera bien plus rapide à remplacer que les instants présents car je savais, au plus profond de mon être, que notre histoire était unique et durerait jusqu'à notre mort, et même au-delà.


End file.
